I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable guards which protect cables from sheath-chewing animals. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a cable guard that protects telecommunication cables from squirrels.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in the utility industry, and the telecommunications segment in particular, is the damage of aerial cables by squirrels and other sheath-chewing animals. The problem is not isolated to particular communities but is widespread throughout the United States. It is natural for squirrels to chew on branches, cables, etc. as a means of conditioning their teeth.
Solutions to this problem have been proposed but have proved ineffective. A typical proposal is that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,395 to Cogelia and which is incorporated by reference herein. The guard of the prior art is an inverted V-shaped body which rests on the cable and its supporting strand. This type of guard has not been effective in stopping animals from chewing on the cable. Instead it has only slowed the animals since it proves merely another layer through which to chew. Thus, the guard does not solve the problem.
The present invention is advantageous in that it provides a cable guard which prevents animals from gaining access to an aerial cable. Also, it is easily installed by workmen without the use of ladders. Further, the unit will automatically return to a ready position when no animal is on its top surface.